HTF: Historias y Relatos
by Guniichan
Summary: Un mini libro de muchas anecdotas con todos nuestros personajes de Happy tree Friends, pasen y disfruten de todas ls historias, leyendas, relatos y más que les traemos a continuacion.
1. la casa del bosque

Una tarde cualquiera, en las afueras de Happy tree town, un pequeño grupo de estudiantes realizaban una recolección de plantas para su clase. Sniffles, siendo el experto en la materia, ofreció ayuda a sus amigos en dedicarle más tiempo a la búsqueda, mientras los demás se retiraban a descansar. Sus compañeros aceptaron debido al sol que se ocultaba, pero esto no era ningún impedimento para la ciencia.

Tanta fue la fascinación del pequeño peli celeste que no se percató de la hora, todo el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, lo único que lo protegía era la brillante luna…

-¡maldición!- exclamo colérico- ¿ahora por dónde salgo?-

Se sentía perdido, no sabía hacia dónde avanzar con tremenda oscuridad. Cuidaba sus pasos para no tropezar. Después de unos pasos, pudo distinguir una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque; pensó que sería buena idea entrar y pedir resguardo esa noche hasta el amanecer

- espero que los dueños acepten darme hospedaje-

El estudiante se acercó a la cabaña, tocó la puerta unas cuantas veces, pero nadie parecía estar dentro

- creo que no hay nadie en casa-

Al ver que nadie se encontraba por el momento, se atrevió a dar los primeros pasos hacia dentro. La cabaña parecía haber cambiado de tamaño, no aparentaba ser tan grande como se podía ver desde afuera. Había muchas puertas y un largo y tenebroso pasillo

-¿pero…qué es este lugar?-

Mientras buscaba una habitación atravesando el pasillo a oscuras, notó que en las paredes de la morada había extrañas pinturas de personas de aspecto siniestro

-¡jah, estas obras se parecen al "grito" de edvard munch!- dijo muy exaltado

Al pasar delante de estas parecían seguirlo con la mirada provocándole un escalofrío que casi le impedía moverse. Tras caminar por todo el corredor llego a una habitación no tan amueblada pero cómoda para descansar

-espero que los dueños no se enojen si duermo aquí- dicho esto, el pequeño genio cerro sus ojos, aunque su mente se mantenía alerta por si las dudas, más sabiendo el tipo de gustos de los habitantes de la casa por esas pinturas tan grotescas.

Amaneció, los rayos del sol alumbraron la habitación dando la señal al estudiante de evacuar la casa. Se levantó de la cama y bajo directo al pasillo, el cual lo conducía a la salida pero también a esas horrendas pinturas

-las veré una vez más, no lo sé pero parecen muy fascinantes- camino con toda la normalidad que tenía, el día era un buen aliado para las confusiones que uno ve en las noches. Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraban los cuadros, Sniffles dejó caer su mochila lleno de plantas mientras sus anteojos se deslizaban con lentitud por su rostro completamente pálido...

En las paredes no había ningún cuadro… tan sólo ventanas...


	2. la habitacion 103

Luego de un repentino cambio en el centro laboral, Cuddles y su novia Giggles se dirigen a un hotel para pasar la noche, luego regresarían al aeropuerto para regresar a su destino.

Fueron por toda la ciudad buscando un lugar donde hospedarse, os hoteles eran muy caros pero dado que solo sería una noche no les importo. Encontraron uno, muy comodo en todos los aspectos…

-queremos una habitación por favor- dijo el joven rubio, su acompañante miraba unos cuadros de paisajes, lugares rústicos de la ciudad

-aquí tiene, su habitación es la 102 joven- el gerente le extendió la llave, Cuddles la recibió y él junto a su pareja se dispusieron a subir a su dormitorio. Ya arriba, dejando a un lado las maletas para abrir la puerta, estos no notaron la habitación de al lado, una sin numero

-hum, ¿será un almacén?- se preguntó el muchacho- linda, tú espera aquí que iré a conversar con el gerente- Cuddles salió de la recamara, pero algo en la habitación de al lado lo llamo mucho la atención, una sensación muy extraña lo incitó a mirar por la rendija de la puerta, una muy pequeña pero visible dado a la luz de la luna.

La habitación era colorida en tonos rojos, las mesas y sillas, al igual que las sabanas de la cama eran completamente rojas, todo parecía traslucirse en una lámina de celofán rojiza. Pero eso no fue lo que asusto más al joven peli amarillo; al fondo de la habitación, cerca de la ventana que daba a la plaza, una mujer de cabellos rojizos contemplaba la belleza de la noche, sus ropas totalmente rasguñadas y con marchas en su cuerpo yacía sentada en una mecedora la cual rechinaba, su apariencia indicaba el motivo.

Rápidamente Cuddles se alejó del lugar y regreso a su habitación, aquella imagen lo asusto pero no al extremo de alarmar a su novia, después de todo siempre había una explicación razonable a lo que vio.

Ya era de día, la joven pareja se alistaba para retirarse del hotel. Giggles esperaba a su novio quien se acomodaba la camisa antes de salir

-perfecto, simpático como siempre- se dijo mientras guiñaba hacia su reflejo. Salió de la habitación y se dispuso a bajar, cuando de nuevo esa curiosidad lo llamo haciéndolo volver a la rendija de la puerta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no ver nada, solo un enorme objeto rojo, tan rojo que cubría la visión del lugar- cielos- dijo decaído- de seguro se dio cuenta y lo cubrió con papel rojo o algo por el estilo- sin darle más importancia decidió bajar hasta el lobby, ahí su pareja lo esperaba para abordar el taxi que consiguió antes

-que tengan un buen viaje- dijo el hombre a Cuddles, a este se le dio la fascinante idea de preguntar por aquel extraño lugar

-disculpe señor- dijo el rubio- aquella habitación, la del costado, ¿también es una habitación?- el hombre se alarmo un poco, luego exhalo un poco y le respondió al cliente

-vera usted, hace uno dos años atrás, una joven pareja había pedido una habitación. Yo los atendí y ellos se encerraron en la recamara. A los pocos días no se escuchaba actividad en la habitación. Yo tome las laves de repuesto y al abrir la puerta, vi con horror el cuerpo del muchacho muerto y la de la joven sentada en una mecedora. Todo indicaba un acto de celos, el tipo la engañaba y ella decidió vengarse- e señor se acercó un poco más al oído de Cuddles- el dato más curioso es que…la joven dama…**tenía los ojos completamente rojos, tan rojos como la sangre…**


	3. El niño del hotel

Por un viaje de vacaciones, Petunia y Handy fueron a un rustico pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad. Planeaban quedarse una semana antes de comenzar con los papeleos y apuntes en sus trabajos.

La pareja llego en la noche al hotel más lindo del lugar, aparte de ser barato claro está. Realizaron los trámites y seguido fueron a su respectiva habitación…

-me alegra que ya estemos aquí- dijo la bella peli azul- mañana tenemos mucho por hacer-

-lo sé, por eso dormiremos temprano, claro que si quieres podemos….-

-ni lo intentes, pervertido jajajaja- al momento en que ambos se reían, los golpes a la puerta los asusto- ¿Quién podrá ser?- Petunia abrió la puerta y a su sorpresa, un niño mugriento, todo su cuerpo manchado de hollín y su ropa destrozada se encontraba detrás de la puerta. al comienzo Petunia le dio un poco de miedo, pero se atrevió a hacerle frente al intruso- ¿Quién eres, qué es lo que quieres niño?- dijo firme y seria

-¿me regalas un vaso de agua?- el pequeño extendió sus manos esperando lo mencionado, más no recibió nada dado que Petunia le cerró la puerta

-¿Quién era linda?- Handy se encontraba en el baño cambiándose la pijama

-nadie, bueno era un niño todo asqueroso, pero ya se fue- dicho esto, la joven pareja se fue a la cama a descansar para un día lleno de aventuras.

El día fue muy entretenido, escalaron pequeños cerros, se refrescaron en el rio, almorzaron como nunca y por ultimo fueron a bailar a una discoteca muy popular del lugar. Llegada la noche, la pareja regreso al hotel exhausto a más no poder…

-iré a darme una ducha, fue muy extenuante el día de hoy- Handy fue a los servicios higiénicos, Petunia estaba arreglando su ropa para el siguiente día cuando de pronto, de nuevo la llamada a la puerta asusto a la peli azul

-¿qué quieres?- el niño de la noche anterior se encontraba otra vez en su enfrente- ¡ya te dije que no te daré agua, ¿no entiendes mocos?!-

-dame agua, por favor- cansada y molesta, Petunia cerró la puerta bruscamente- me tiene molesta ese niño, iré a hablar con el gerente. Salió de la habitación y fue directo a la recepción. Ahí el hombre se encontraba chequeando una lista de los clientes- disculpé señor, vengo a hacer un reclamo-

-dígame, ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo el hombre

-hay un niño que vino ayer y hoy a pedirme agua, le dije que no pero insiste. Quiero que lo encuentre y lo saque de aquí- el hombre se quedó pálido de los nervios, cerro el cuaderno y se acercó a los oídos de Petunia

-escuche señorita, ese niño necesita tomar agua urgentemente. Hace tiempo hubo un incendio en este hotel, muchos de los clientes lograron salvarse mas no un pequeño de 8 años, dígame ¿Cuántas veces le dijo que le pidió el agua?-

-dos veces, pero eso es muy extraño-

No señorita, cuando vuelva tendrá que ofrecerle agua, es un pobre niño que tiene sed- Petunia no le tomo mucha importancia a o mencionado pro el sujeto, pero pensándolo bien tendría sentido dado a la apariencia y el olor a azufre que emitía el muchacho. Esa noche la peli azul le conto todo a su novio, este tan solo le dijo que no hiciera caso y que durmiera.

Fue otro día lleno de aventuras, navegar en canoa por las fuertes aguas del rio, adentrarse en el bosque y contemplar el atardecer en lo alto de un risco…

-fue muy emocionante este día- llegados una vez a la habitación, Petunia se desvestía para darse un refrescante baño- me limpiare el cuerpo, tú prepara todo para mañana- dicho esto se metió al baño. Handy comenzó a arreglar ciertas cosas para el evento de mañana cuando en eso

-¿hum, quien podrá ser?- fue a la puerta la cual llamaban de afuera- vaya, pero ¿Quién eres tú niño?-

-¿me da un poco de agua?- al escuchar esa petición, Handy se hizo la idea de que todo era un simple truco para ganar dinero o algo por el estilo

-muchachito, si no te vas juro que te castigare y le diré a tus padres, ¿está claro?- el niño no dijo nada, Handy cerró la puerta y cuando Petunia termino, ambos fueron a la cama a descansar.

Eran las 3 a.m. cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta. Petunia se levantó dela cama y cuando abrió la puerta, su mirada completamente petrificada y su cuerpo pálido y escarapelado

-¡¿qué es lo que…?!- el niño estaba cubierto de un líquido oscuro, pero dado al brillo de la luna se vio el tono rojizo en la sustancia

-como no me diste agua, me tome la sangre de tu novio- una sonrisa demente más un grito desgarrador fue lo último que se escuchó en aquel lugar, a esa hora. A la mañana siguiente, la policía y detectives realizaban un arduo trabajo para encontrar a la joven pareja que había desaparecido dejando todas sus pertenencias en el hotel.


	4. Rudolf

En una casa muy sencilla y humilde, habitaban un padre y su pequeño de 8 años, más un pequeño cachorro llamado Rudolf. Este animal era el mejor amigo del pequeño Cub, cada noche dormían juntos, Cub en su cama y Rudolf debajo de este.

Una noche llego la lluvia, los truenos y relámpagos asustaban mucho al pequeño y al perro, Pop los calmo leyéndoles unas historias de ositos en el bosque…

-y fin…bueno pequeños, es hora de irse a dormir- Pop llevo al pequeño a su cama y lo dejo recostado para que descanse- buenas noches- dijo apagando la luz.

El pequeño aun no podía conciliar el sueño, pero más miedo le dio el no saber si Rudolf estaba debajo de su cama…

-¿Ru Rudolf…?- dijo mientras acercaba su mano al borde de la cama, para luego introducirla debajo de esta. Era una forma muy común en él para saber si el animal estaba ahí, ya que el perro le lamia la mano para indicarle su presencia.

Llevó lentamente la mano hacia donde debería estar en canino, lo acercó más pensando en que no se encontraba con el perro, pero en eso, una áspera y babosa textura rozo la palma de la mano de Cub…

-vaya Rudolf, me distes un susto. Pensé que no estabas aquí conmigo- dijo ya más tranquilo en pequeño. Dando fin a su temor, cerró sus ojos para dormir plácidamente con su querido amigo.

Ya era de día, los rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro del pequeño haciéndolo bajar de la cama presuroso para desayunar sus hojuelas de chocolate…

-¡papá, papá, ya estoy despierto!- dijo el niño bajando y corriendo hacia la cocina

-¡vaya, pero que animado estas!- dijo el padre mientras sacaba la caja de cereales- sabes Cup, me siento mal por lo de anoche, no me di cuenta pero…- un ruido interrumpió la conversación de padre, el ruido que hace la puerta de madera por donde entraba Rudolf. Cub miro asombrado por unos momentos al perro…

-¿eh, como apareciste aquí Rudolf?- pregunto el pequeño, a lo que su padre contesto

-¿no te diste cuenta?, Rudolf durmió en su caseta toda la noche…


	5. Mira antes de conducir

Era de noche, todas las personas se dirigían a sus casas a tomar un merecido descanso luego de trabajar, esto incluye a una joven de cabello rojo llamada Flaky…

-ya es hora de volver, tengo que prepararme la cena- dijo mientras entregaba el dinero de las compras a la cajera.

Ya saliendo fue directo a su vehículo, dejo las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto y prendió el carro. Salió del estacionamiento muy tranquila, esperando que no haya tráfico para no demorar en cenar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que cierto anuncio la paralizo dejándola helada del miedo…

-reportamos a todos los ciudadanos tener cuidado por donde vayan, un enfermo mental escapo hace 15 minutos del manicomio, se dice que es sumamente peligroso y que le gusta asesinar personas, pedimos a todos tener mucho cuidado- las palabras del locutor dejaron muy preocupada a Flaky, a pesar de estar regresando a casa en su automóvil.

Ya por medio camino, las constantes tocadas de bocinas asustaron a la joven peli roja, miro por el retrovisor encontrando un vehículo que aparentemente la estaba siguiendo. Temiendo por su vida, la joven peli roja acelero lo más que pudo, pero los constantes ruidos que hacia el sujeto con el claxon la desesperaba mucho más.

No duro mucho, logro entrar sana y salva a su casa, pero el tipo había llegado junto a ella. Salió de su vehículo, un tipo de cabello celeste con un antifaz rojo, detalles que señalaban ser él el demente

-¡ALEJESE DE MI CASA!- grito ella muy aterrada

-¡ESPERE SEÑOROTA, UN TIPO ESTA/!- sus palabras fueron silenciadas dado al corte horizontal en su cuerpo, su dorso cayo primero y luego sus piernas, dejando en evidencia al culpable quien se encontraba detrás del recién muerto, bañado en sangre su ropas verdes militar…

-jajajaja…-su mirada color dorado penetro en las de la joven, sus pasos fueron lentos y directos hacia la puerta…un grito y el sonido del cuchillo penetrando la carne fue lo último que se escuchó en esa casa…

"anuncio de último detalle; el asesino suele camuflarse en los vehículos, y más encima de estos, por lo que se les recomienda verificar por dentro y fuera de su automóvil"


	6. Lo que nos separa

En un orfanato, dos hermanas se encontraban en su habitación. Ambas temerosas de la oscuridad, y más cuando llueve en las noches con truenos y rayos.

Petunia lloraba entre su almohada, apagando sus sollozos en este, pero Giggles podía oírla…

-tranquila Petunia, todo estará bien- le dijo tratando de calmarla, pero esta no soportaba los estruendos del cielo- pronto la tormenta acabara, tranquila-

-tengo mucho miedo…en serio- sus sollozos empapaban toda su almohada

-mira, aremos esto- Giggles extendió su mano hacia la de su hermana, está la tomo y le dijo- cada vez que tengas miedo, recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí, y si no me ves toma mi mano, así sabrás que nunca te dejare, ¿de acuerdo?-

-d de acuerdo…- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de eso ambas hermanas se durmieron.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y una tragedia llego al orfanato. Muchos niños habían caído en una enfermedad mortal, algunos todavía luchaban para vivir.

La enfermedad atrapo a la hermana menor de Petunia; Giggles. Ella permaneció en una habitación restringida al igual que otros niños durante dos semanas. Petunia iba a visitarla cada mañana y antes de irse a dormir…

-veras que te recuperaras- le dijo la oji azul mientras besaba la frente de la pequeña

-tranquila, es solo un simple refriado- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa muy tierna

-niños, ya es hora de dormir- dijo una de las monjas alertando a los niños que aún permanecían fuera. Antes de irse, le dio otro tierno y cálido beso, luego se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

La noche era igual casi todos los días de otoño, las fuertes lluvias y los truenos desesperaban a la peli azul. Se cubría con su manta pero de era igual, el miedo no la dejaba tranquila…

-tengo mucho miedo, Giggles recupérate pronto- decía entre llantos- te extraño hermanita- dijo mientras abrazaba más su almohada…pero en ese momento, escucho como los resortes del colchón eran aplastados en la cama de al lado- ¿Giggles?- pregunto. La habitación era muy oscura, ni la vela más grande podría iluminar la habitación.

Se levantó de su cama, llevó las manos hacia la cama continua con los brazos extendidos para no tropezarse. Llego al lado y comenzó a sentir las sabanas…nada.

Regreso a su cama, pero luego volvió a escuchar el rechinar del colchón, pero esta vez fue más terrorífico

-Petunia…estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí- era una voz muy tierna, muy cálida y frágil, era igual al de su hermanita

-Giggles… ¿eres tú?- pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta. Petunia trago saliva, decidió recostarse en su cama y pensar que lo que había ahí era un sueño, más no fue así. Una mano tomo la suya, como lo hacía su pequeña hermanita, la apretó haciéndola sentir su calidez, como diciéndole que dejara de llorar, que dejara de temblar y que se calmara- Giggles… ¡gracias al cielo que estas aquí, tenía mucho miedo!- la mano la apretó más, esta vez Petunia se entusiasmó tanto que cayo dormida, feliz y más calmada.

Era de día, un inicio para todos en el orfanato. Petunia abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño…

-¡eh?...¿Giggles?- el cuerpo de su hermana estaba recostado en una camilla, cubierta de sabanas blancas cubriendo hasta su rostro. A un lado, las monjas rezaban y oraban por la difunta- no…esto no…-

-fue una niña muy dulce, que desgracia el haberla perdido- dijo una monja

-lo sé, es muy dolorosa su perdida- dijo otra con un crucifijo en sus manos

-su muerte fue más trágica que la de hermana…y pensar que Petunia murió dos años atrás-

Los ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas, derramando por su blanca y pálida piel, pero en eso sintió una mano tomándola de la muñeca. Dio una vuelta para encontrarse con su hermanita

-hola Petunia- dijo la peli rosa con una gran sonrisa

-hola…Giggles- dijo algo incrédula la peli azul

-ahora estaremos juntas, ya no tendrás por qué esperarme más- la tomo de la mano, luego la jalo hacia la puerta que daba su habitación y entraron. La puerta se cerró con llave por dentro, nadie logro abrirla ni con su propia llave. Esa puerta permaneció cerrada…hasta la actualidad.


End file.
